The invention relates generally to spring test systems, and more specifically, it relates to a new kind of spring containment system that is test integral to the spring test system
Various types of coil spring testing devices have been provided in the past but usually have been designed for testing light valve springs and not for testing heavy coil springs of the type commonly used in car-suspension systems, such as those used in suspension systems for racing cars. These devices have usually been complicated and expensive, and have been of such a nature that mounting the spring to be tested is difficult and have not effectively held the spring during testing.
The present invention provides a device which can be used to test heavy coil springs, which is of simple low-cost construction, but which is so designed that the spring can be readily mounted thereon for testing and can be readily removed when testing is completed, and will effectively retain the spring in proper position during testing. Furthermore, the device can be readily actuated to give a quick accurate reading on the strength of the spring. Also, the device can be ruggedly constructed and of compact configuration for convenience of handling and portability.
The task of providing spring containment and testing systems is alleviated by the following
U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,594, Feb. 5, 1980, Portable spring tester, Mitchell, William E PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,431, Nov. 27, 1979, Heavy duty spring testing apparatus and method, DeTournay, Henry R., PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,033, Jun. 5, 1979, Spring tester, Shereda, Daniel J., PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,228, Sep. 10, 1974, COIL SPRING TESTING DEVICE, Wachholz, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,885, May 7, 1974, SPRING TESTER, Carlson, Harold C. R., PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,479, Jul. 11, 1972, SPRING TESTER, Carlson, Harold C. R., and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,129, Feb. 8, 1972, VALVE SPRING TESTER, Bandimere, John C.
The above-cited references disclose alternative spring testing systems that can be simplified or improved by the present invention.